


Illogical

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Budding Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Logan has a problem that requires input from Virgil





	Illogical

The situation was intolerable and Logan had reached the end of his considerable patience. It was illogical and emotionally charged. Logan had tried to deal with it himself, but he was uncharacteristically unable to think and process this... whatever it was. His fear was preventing him from functioning properly.

There was only one thing to do, and he was not pleased about it. He would have to solicit input from Virgil.

Logan knocked on the anxious side's door, which slowly and ominously creaked open. Virgil must not have closed it tightly, he thought. Stepping across the threshold, Logan took a minute to let his eyes adjust to the relative darkness of the room. He didn't see the desired trait, which was a bit inconvenient; but then again, he did have a way of appearing.

“Virgil? Are you here?”

“Sup?” Logan whirled around and wound up face to face with Virgil, heart pounding in his chest.

“How do you do that?”

“Why are you here?” Virgil countered, looking over Logan like he expected to find the answer on his person.

“I am... in need of your input, Virgil.”

“You need my help?”

Logan visibly bristled at the analysis, however accurate it was. “Input is not help, but I do require your particular brand of reason.”

“Okay, well, first off, we're getting you out of here. You're already getting jittery and the eyeshadow is not a good look for you.”

“We have the same face!” Logan screeched, outraged. Okay, maybe he was getting a bit tense.

Virgil smirked, “Yes, but I wear it better than you, objectively.”

Logan allowed himself (grudgingly) to be pushed out of the room followed by a far-too-smug Virgil.

“So, is this something we can talk about in the commons or do I have to visit your room?” He said, finally dropping the smirk.

“My room,” Logan said, almost too quickly. He moved down the hallway and opened the door, motioning Virgil inside.

Virgil walked in and stared, Logan had forgotten his room was not as neat as it normally was. His normally impeccably organized room was in a rarely seen state of chaos, books on the floor, papers all over the bed, the desk almost impossible to distinguish under a mountain of folders.

“Holy shit, Logan, what is going on?”

Logan took a deep breath. “I'm afraid... I haven't been able to focus lately and, things have begun to pile up a bit.” He gingerly sat on the side of his bed and gestured for Virgil to sit anywhere.

The darker side carefully shifted some papers and moved a stack of folders to sit on Logan's desk chair.

“Okay, why can't you focus? What is bothering you this much?”

Logan removed his glasses, and stared at the lenses, ostensibly looking for dirt or imperfections. In reality, he couldn't look at anyone and say this aloud.

“It has come to my attention that I am not very... likable as a character. While this does not negate that I serve many important functions for Thomas and in the videos we create, it...” Logan paused, searching for a word to describe this horrible sensation, “it appears to matter to me enough that the thought of simply being needed and not wanted has distracted me from performing my duties and fulfilling my functions.”

Logan carefully replaced his glasses and shot a tentative glance at Virgil, who looked, not condescending as he had feared, but deeply confused.

“So you're worried and upset about how others perceive you and you decide that the best person to help you is the personification of anxiety?” Virgil asked, speaking slowly, as though he expected Logan not to understand.

Logan nodded. Had that been unclear?

Virgil still appeared perplexed, “Why not talk to Patton about this? He's full of optimism and he has the most experience with feelings.”

“I had considered that option,” Logan verbalized, “but his optimism isn't always constructive and, while he has a lot of experience with emotions, he has almost no control of them.”

Virgil shrugged, “Okay, what about Roman? He's creativity, couldn't he create a solution for you? He's also Thomas's ego and knows a thing or two about being bruised.”

Logan shuddered with repulsion at the idea of exposing this new vulnerability to Roman, a side with all the subtlety of a brick through glass and the tact of a toddler.

Virgil didn't seem to need a verbal response. “Never mind, I get it. You and Princey don't always get along and he's not always great at being, uh, supportive.”

Logan jerked his head and gestured vaguely towards Virgil, “Hence why I came to you. You can exert some control over your emotions, and have a personal experience with difficult emotional issues, and can be discreet when called upon.

Logan thought he heard Virgil mutter something under his breath that sounded like 'You have no idea', but couldn't be sure. He was adrift with too many incomplete thoughts to focus fully. If he had been able to, he would have noticed Virgil's customary long-sleeved tee shirt had become a purple polo under his hoodie.

“Logan, while you may have been the punchline to a few jokes recently and we may have made light of some of your contributions, you are very much wanted. Patton adores you unconditionally. Roman appreciates you as an occasional ally and sparring partner.” A small smirk appeared on Virgil's face, “Pretty sure he wants a rematch after your rap battle.” The smirk fell, “And I..”

Logan looked up and was jolted by the intense expression on Virgil's face, half hidden as it was behind a pair of glasses. When did Virgil start wearing glasses?

“I appreciate your wit. I enjoy your banter with Roman. I care about you, and I don't just need you around to reason when I start spiraling out of control and bringing Thomas down. I want you around because I'm better around you and I lo...” Virgil stopped speaking abruptly.

“Did that sufficiently dismantle the delusion that you are unlikable?” Virgil's face had become emotionless and distant. He'd been in the room too long, Logan finally realized.

“Yes, excellent work. You should take your leave now.” Logan said though it was far from how felt. He felt bright and warm, like after he'd just solved a particularly difficult problem. He also felt mildly confused and a bit ill, a feeling he associated with Thomas developing a new romantic interest. It probably wasn't Thomas this time.

Virgil inclined his head and exited the room, his appearance and mannerisms returning to normal once he'd crossed the threshold. Turning to face Logan, he gave a saucy half-wave and a tiny smile before sinking out into the floor.

Logan felt his cheeks warm, his hand still raised in a return wave. Yup, definitely wasn't Thomas.

 


End file.
